I've Had Better
by just like our last
Summary: don't over think what you want, yeah, you got the right to move on from this bar to my door, come on let that dress hit the floor


Have some Jeroy smut, because, I mean, why not? The entire world was waiting for it. It's already 90% canon that these two fucked, so why not make it official? I figured the fandom would thank me. If I'm not the first person to write Jeroy smut, please let me know, not because I care whether or not I was first, but because I would absolutely love to read any Jeroy smut you know of. My otp needs to fuck in as many scenarios as possible, please. Anyway, as you know, smut isn't really my best area, so I hope I did an okay job. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Anubis House was empty save for Joy and Jerome; the rest of their friends had gone out to some event or another, and Trudy was out grocery shopping. Joy and Jerome were enjoying their last few days in the house, currently sitting across from each other on Jerome's bed, packing his things into a suitcase on the floor in front of them. The process of tossing things into the suitcase was interrupted every few moments by playful chatter, and Joy could feel the growing tension as Jerome remained silent for an unexpectedly long period of time.

Joy cast a sideways glance at her boyfriend, watching his expressions carefully. She couldn't help but notice the smile flitting in the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" She giggled finally, crossing her arms.

"You," Jerome replied, and both of them instantly burst into laughter.

"Oh, that _is_ cheesy," Joy declared, rolling her eyes.

Jerome shrugged. "Cheesy, but true."

"Okay, come here," Joy replied, leaning across her bed and holding his face in her hands, placing a kiss square on his lips. Jerome instantly relaxed into her, bringing his hands up to run through her hair as they both sunk deeper into the kiss.

"Anyone else home?" Jerome mumbled into her lips.

Joy shrugged, placing a kiss on Jerome's jawline. "Lock the door," she muttered. "I don't give a shit."

Jerome laughed, running a hand along her back. "Wanna come with?" He asked as he began to get up from the bed.

"What do you think?" Joy replied as Jerome's teeth began to trace her neck, digging in slightly where Joy knew would leave a mark. Joy moaned as her feet shuffled towards the door. "_Okay_, wait til we get back on the bed," she pleaded.

Jerome scoffed, going for the button on the top of Joy's shirt. "Nah," he replied. "I don't think I will." He kicked the door closed and pushed Joy up against it, her back riding up against the door as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"_Oh_," Joy moaned, her hands reaching for the buttons on Jerome's shirt, "Oh, _fuck_."

Jerome laughed, pressing his lips against hers once more. "As you wish," he replied between kisses.

Joy slapped him, pulling back from the kiss. "_Christ_, don't get smart."

He pressed her against the door, letting his pants hit the floor, and unclipped the back of Joy's bra.

"Ten points if this makes the laundry bin," Jerome declared, grabbing the bra from her as it slid off her shoulders.

"Um, _no_. I need that later," Joy insisted, making a vague effort to grab the bra from his hand, giggling.

"You're a girl. Don't you have, like, ten of these?"

Joy sighed, crossing her arms over her bare chest and slinking against the door. "Okay, fine. But get on with it. My skirt's still on. And I'm getting cold."

"Oh, right," Jerome chuckled, tossing the light pink bra, which hit the edge of the laundry bin, but went in. "Yes! I made it!" Jerome's fists shot up into the air.

"Mhm, that's great." Joy rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to his again. "Ten points. Now shut up and take off my fucking skirt," she mumbled. Jerome's lips and teeth began to lace Joy's breasts, his tongue flickering over her nipple, and she moaned. "_Skirt_, Jerome," she reminded him.

"Well, I'm quite content up here," he replied, teasing his teeth over the side of her breast.

"Oh, _god_, that's gonna leave a mark," Joy groaned, arching her bare back, her hands clinging to Jerome's hips. "_Please_," she begged.

Jerome moved over to her other breast, playfully teasing his lips over it as well, before Joy threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh, shit, okay. That's it." Joy pulled down Jerome's boxers, examining the sight erected before her. "Hmm. Not bad for my first time, I guess."

"_'Not bad'_?! Oh, right, cause that's _exactly _what you want to say to a guy that's about to take you against the door!" Jerome scoffed.

Joy rolled her eyes, pulling her own skirt to the floor, her panties remaining. "I was_ joking_, you moron."

Jerome rolled his eyes, letting his fingers slip underneath the thin fabric of Joy's panties, and teased over her folds, circling his thumb around her slit teasingly and pressing lightly into her. "Don't you_ dare_. You had your fun. Get in there," Joy moaned, thrusting her hips towards him, her bare ass clenching against the door. Jerome rolled his eyes before dipping in, his fingers exploring hungrily within her. Joy moaned and bucked hard as he thrust his fingers within her a couple times, quickly pulling them out and bringing his head down, his mouth meeting her clit. She rode up against the door, her back arched and him nearly on his knees, exploring her insides with his tongue. He flicked his tongue over her clit and she gasped, driving her hips upwards and thrusting hard up and down, moaning and calling as his lips wandered her folds, his teeth finally grazing over her clit. Her arms braced against the door, desparate for support. She could feel him filling every inch of her, her heart pounding with every thrust, but still she begged for more. "_Jerome_," she moaned. "_Please_, Jerome. Now."

In one swift movement, Jerome stood and moved his hands to grab Joy's thighs, pressed her to the door, and lifted her forward as he pushed his lips against hers and thrust his cock into her, clenching his muscles as she grinded her hips hard against his, their lips wet and sloppy against each other's. "_No_, Jerome,_ faster_, you fucking idiot," she swore, arching into him, feeling herself get warmer and fuller with every thrust. "_Faster_."

Jerome laughed against Joy's lips, his arms supporting her back as he did as she asked, fucking harder and faster, harder and faster, Joy's sweaty body arching up and down against the sheets under his weight. "Better?" he mumbled against her lips, feeling her around him and breathing hot into her open mouth as she moaned.

"Keep going," she murmured, digging her nails into his back as he sunk further still into her, filling her more with every movement. "_Oh_, holy shit. _Keep going_," she begged.

Jerome pulled her into him and bucked with all his strength, moaning with pleasure, whispering into her ear as her lips moved to graze his neck. "_Now_ who thinks I'm _'not bad'_?" he teased, grinding hard against her hips, catching a huff and the beginning of a reply on Joy's lips as he cradled her back in his hands as Joy came, her body weakening as she felt him filling her completely, him coming a moment later. Jerome pulled out and the pace slowed, Joy relaxing against him as he immediately began to send kisses up her side and to her shoulder, cradling her as she breathed heavily and they both sank to the floor.

Her hands ran against Jerome's back, breathing heavily as he whispered into her ear. "I've got you. I've got you. I'm here." Joy smiled, resting her head on Jerome's shoulder, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. They both relaxed against the door until Jerome's breathing had relaxed enough for him to pick Joy up bridal style and carry her towards the bed. Jerome lied down next to her on the bed, and Joy wrapped her arms around him affectionately, spooning into him as he pulled the sheets over them, his arm protectively around his girlfriend's shoulders. Joy breathed against his chest and sighed, closing her eyes.

"I've had better," Joy joked, yawning. Jerome just rolled his eyes.


End file.
